Friendly Roommates?
by Jam-xoxo
Summary: They are in desperate need of each other. A glimpse into Tris and Tobias' future. One shot


**One shot**

 **Hey guys, this is just a… I don't know, glimpse? Into a future they could have together. Yeah… okay**

 **Tris POV**

I sigh as I walk into the vacant apartment, dropping my handbag and keys of the floor with a thud. I walk over to the kitchen with the bottle of alcohol in my hand, taking out the bottle opener I got as a joke present from Will, as he tends to make fun of my drinking tendencies, which is non-existent. I aggressively wrestled the lid off my afternoon activity.

I miss Four, even though he's been my flat mate for 7 months, he seems like one of the simpler things in my life right now. He's been on his work trip for 2 excruciating weeks with 2 more remaining and I want, no, _need_ his company to at least relaxed me. I can't go to Christina with my problems, knowing that she wouldn't understand the pressure I go under.

I finally get the lid of the stupid bottle and take a long swig of the brown liquid. It leaves a burning sensation down my throat, filling me with warmth. I keep drinking, feeling dizzier from each mouthful I swallow. I want my friend Four here, drinking with me.

 _Are you sure you want to be just friends?_

I notice a basket of clothing I had forgotten to fold and put away today. I pull out the clothing of articles and fold them, separating them into piles. I grab my pile and place it on my bed in my room. I then grab the bottle and Four's pile and walk into his room, placing it on his un-made bed carefully. I look around at his sparse room and let out a sigh.

I pull his white button up shirt from the top of the pile and hold it to my face, inhaling deeply. I walk to my room and peel of my clothes, leaving on the pink Victoria secrets ensemble I had put on today, for who's benefit, I don't know; a lace thong and bra. I slip on his shirt and down the rest of drink. I feel very dizzy, like my head is full of cotton balls, as I walk into his room.

I sink into his bed and wrap my self in his knitted blanket, inhaling deeply of his scent and soon sink into a sleep, warmth radiating through my body because of the alcohol and the familiarity of the smell around me.

 **Four POV**

I groan with tiredness as I shove the right keys into the lock, careful not to wake Tris at 4 in the morning. Thinking of seeing her again makes me excited, I've missed her. My boss, Amar, was generous enough to dismiss me for the two weeks, as I had already completed my part of the job. I open the door, placing my bag on the ground, next to Tris's things, which is a mess strewn on the ground. The air smells of alcohol, which is odd, because I know she doesn't drink it. I walk silently to her room, opening the door and peeking at her bed. I am suddenly confused by her absence. I walk back out and spot the bottle opener on the bench and a cap.

I walk into my room and switch on the light. My clean room is untouched apart from the small body that sleeps on my bed.

"Tris?"

She raises her blonde head and looks at me, groggy from the sleep and probably from the alcohol I smell on her. She gasps and pulls herself off the beds and stumbles towards me. She is wearing my white t-shirts I keep for meetings or important outings, but her bright pink undergarments are visible against the white fabric. Then and there, I feel something different for her. I knew it before, but it's now obvious. So obvious, I feel the air knocked out of my for a minute and my breathing stops.

"I thought you had another two weeks" she says to me, still surprised as I am.

"Amar was kind enough to let me go early" she processes this and walks so she's right in front of me.

"So you have two weeks off?" she asks me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My heart stops, and my pants become umcomfortably tight. _Please don't be drunk, please don't be drunk_. Her words aren't slurred, but I have a feeling her boldness has something to do with alcohol. I pull her arms off me and step back, crossing my arms. She frowns and steps back. Turning, she tidies up the bed and picks up the empty bag, grimacing as if she were ashamed. I watch her and pray to the gods that this isn't happening. Once she's done, she turns to walk out. I grab her arm and sigh.

"Tris, I want to, I really do, but I think your drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you..." I explain to her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Four, my drink was 6 hours ago and I _can_ hold alcohol better than that" she says to me. I stare at her, shocked and excited. She wanted to do that. She's not drunk or in need of bounce back.

Without thinking, I grab her by the waist and kiss her. She pulls back, her blue-grey eyes look ghostly in the dark. She studies me for a moment and presses her mouth to mine. I close the door behind us as I lift her and she wraps her legs around me. With one swift motion, she pulls her shirt off and throws it behind us. She begins to work on my shirt, desperation in her voice. I help her and spin towards the bed, she laughs and kisses my neck.

I set her down not so gently and admire her lingerie; lace. I thank Victoria for her secret and kiss her ravens that fly across her collarbone, laughing as she pulls my mouth to hers, forcefully and desperately. She is mine and I am hers.

Tris and I needed each other. We discovered the missing puzzle pieces of our hearts in each other, realising that what we wanted were right in front of us.

\- Jam xoxo


End file.
